The present invention relates a rolled product dispenser.
Rolled product dispensers are known and include, for example, tape dispensers for use in offices. The product dispensed by the dispenser is wound into the form of a roll. In particular, standard abrasive materials such as sandpaper are also sold in this rolled form. The user tears or cuts this rolled product to the desired length.
In certain rolled products, the segments that are torn or cut to length must be provided with holes before being used. For example, abrasive materials that are used in sanders equipped with suction dust removal must be perforated before use in order to provide the holes required for the suction dust removal. According to the prior art, the user must therefore first take the desired length of rolled product from the dispenser and then produce the required holes in the removed rolled product. Before the rolled product can be used, the user must first execute numerous time-consuming manual operations. As a result, achieving a more convenient, simple, and timesaving preparation of the rolled product would be a desirable thing.